The Procter and Gamble Company has provided funds to support the first three conferences on Biochemical Aspects of Epidermal Differentiation at which 44-50 scientific personnel active in research have met for three days in a secluded location to discuss their mutual interests in the conference subject. In addition, individuals with scientific expertise relevant to epidermal differentiation have been present and have participated in the conference either with formal presentations of their work or in the informal discussions following each of the talks on the program. This application proposes that NIH support the next three conferences on the same subject with the same format.